


Sharon Carter of Mars

by 13sharoncarter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, John Carter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13sharoncarter/pseuds/13sharoncarter
Summary: In 1878, Shannon Elizabeth Carter is sent to New York to see her Aunt Sharon Carter, who had sent to see her suddenly out of the blue.  Upon arrival to New York, Shannon is informed that her aunt had died suddenly the day earlier. Per instructions, Carter's body was put in a tomb that could only be unlocked from the inside, and there was to be no funeral. Her attorney gives a personal journal of Sharon's for Shannon to read. Shannon hopes the journal her aunt left behind will explain Sharon's sudden death.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Earth’s population, Americans, especially Americans, liked to believe they understood the universe around them, But the truth was that they knew nothing. They hardly knew of all the wonders on their planet of existence. And when it came to other planets in their solar system, they did not even know the beginning of the story. 

They had names for each planet, but these names were wrong. They look at the planets from their limitless views and believe them to be lifeless. Taking the red planet for example. Mars, a planet named after the Roman God of War. Fourth from the Sun, the second-smallest planet in the system. But Mars was not the planet's true title. Barsoom. The name of the planet was not the only thing the people of Earth had gotten wrong. The planet was not lifeless, nor was it dead, there was air to breathe, but the planet was dying.

The cities of the planet were polarized, and some cities, in particular, had become predators to their planet. 

But that isn't where the story starts.

* * *

The blonde woman walked through the busy streets of New York City. She could feel  _ them  _ watching her every move. The rich woman moved quickly, dodging between people as they headed in her opposite direction. Trying to lose the trail of the being following behind her, the woman had taken a stranger into an alleyway for cover. She wasn’t fond of kissing strangers, but if it kept her hidden it was a good enough task. Once her stalker passed she pushed the fellow off of her, smiled lightly, and then went on her way to the telegrapher.

The old man sat typing away on his typewriter behind the counter as she placed an urgent message in front of the fellow.  _ Click _ ,  _ Click, Click _ . The old man kept his typing up as he spoke in a bored and monotonous tone. “ Ten words a minimum. That’s fifty cents unless you want special delivery. ” Not once did the man bother to look at her. A smirk grew on her lips as she slid the golden coin to the man. His eyes slowly traveled from the coin on the counter to the blue eyes of the blonde woman. It was not every day someone came in with money like that. The man took the coin in examining it. He looked at the women in wonder as he also took the message. “Special delivery it is.” He said. “Name of Sender?” He questioned.

“Carter.” The woman said, her southern Virginian accent slipping as she said her name. “Sharon Carter.”

The telegraph Sharon sent back to her home state of Richmond, Virginia where her niece Shannon was. The telegraph read _“ Dear Non. See me at once. Sharon Carter. ”_ It was a simple message, but it was a very urgent one. She hoped Shannon would get the message, and come to see her as soon as possible.

* * *

When Shannon arrived by train in New York, the young blond was greeted not by her aunt, but by her butler. The man spoke softly as he held an umbrella over his and the young lady’s head, protecting them from the rain. “ Miss Shannon, I am afraid I bring sad tidings. Ms. Carter has passed. ”

Shannon was taken to Sharon Carter’s estate in New York, by carriage. And that is where she met her Aunt’s lawyer. The death was shocking to anyone who heard of it. Ms. Carter was a model for health, and vigor, and had just dropped dead. It felt almost inexplicable. The butler showed the young woman to her aunt’s study, talking to her of her Aunt’s relatively short life. Mr. Coles spoke of the Digs and Adventure’s Sharon had gone on. How she never seemed to stop, as if she was looking for something in particular. “Hopefully God has allowed her to at least find peace in death. She is with her family now, after all these years.” He commented.

Shannon picked up a picture of her aunt that laid on a messy table, littered with maps, scramblings, and artifacts. The older woman had this haunted look in her eyes. “ Father and Aunt Peggy used to say that she never truly came back from the war. ” She commented, not looking away from the picture. “ Must have been hard when your neighbors did not share your beliefs. Must have been hard given the fact that she also was not supposed to be fighting in the first place. ” Her hand rested on the picture, an attempt to try to reach the person. “Lord knows people made her suffer enough for her opinions. Michael, my father, said that it was only her body that went west. That she could work as hard as she wanted to avoid the guilt of losing her family, that she could continue to throw herself into these situations to avoid what was going on, but her mind would remain disassembled from it.”

“Try as she might, there was no hiding that she was a soldier.” Mr. Coles commented with a smile, placing a reassuring hand on the young Carter’s shoulders.

“Aunt Peggy and Father would tell wonderful stories about her. And Aunt Sharon, when she came back to visit, she made me feel as if I was capable of anything. ” A gentle tear ran down her cheek as she turned her head back to the butler, her gaze no longer on the picture frame. “I would like to pay my respects to her.” The butler frowned at the young Carter before taking her outside the mausoleum. 

“There is no way in.” He stated hands behind his back. “ You will not find a keyhole or anything of the sort. Your Aunt insisted there be no funeral, no embalming, nothing. She was a rather odd lass was she not? You do not quite acquire the level of wealth and stature like your dear Aunt did by being like the rest of society, no do you? ”

Shannon stood heartbroken as she looked at the  _ cold _ building which would hold her Aunt for the rest of eternity. That was not fair to the rest of them, was it? For Sharon to not allow them to grieve her properly. 

“Come, let’s go inside.”

Shannon turned her head back to the butler, if only for a moment, before turning back to look at the mausoleum. That just was not fair. She stepped towards the building placing her hands on the door of the intricate designs. This was as close as she was going to get to a goodbye. “Inter Mundos” was engraved in large letters, in Latin which meant, between worlds. Shannon took that as if it meant how the dead were both on Earth and in Heaven. She did not think her Aunt, despite her Richmond origins, to be very Christianly. That is when she decided to go back inside and finally deal with the reading of her Aunt’s Will with the lawyer.

“ And lastly, I hereby direct that my estate shall be held in trust for 25 years, and the income to benefit my beloved Niece Shannon Ray Carter along with my staff. At the end of the 25-year term, the principle of the estate will revert to her in full.” The man read out to the young lady, before folding up the document as she sat at one of Sharon’s desks.

The young blonde girl just blinked at the man. She didn’t quite know how to process this. “I’ve always adored Sharon, but it’s been so long since I have seen her in person, I haven’t seen her since I was still a child, before her husband and her…” Shannon shook her head. “I do not understand why she would pick me.”

The lawyer shook his head as he grabbed a general out for the girl placing it in front of her on the desk. “Sharon never offered me an explanation, even when I asked her for one.” The lawyer patted the general. “This was a private journal of your aunt’s. She was very stubborn when it came to this. She was very explicit with the fact that you were the only one to be trusted to read the contents of it. Maybe this will give you the answers you seek.” The man said with a shrug of his shoulders he stood up from where he sat across from her. “I’ll leave you now Miss Carter. My condolences.” He shook her hand, before making his exit, closing the door behind him to leave Shannon alone with the journal.

As the door closed, Shannon fell back in her seat no longer sitting up straight in the presence of others. This was so much for her to process and take in. She looked at the latched journal, and picked it up in her hands, unlatching the book and turning to the first page of her ex aunts writings.

* * *

“ _ My Dear Shannon,  _

_ I remember how I would sit with you on the grass and tell you great and wild tales, which you always did me the great courtesy of believing. How we would fight dragons and nights in the backyard. This was before I was married, and before the war. Before the destruction. We were both still so young then.  _

_ No, you are grown, a woman, you have been for some good few years now. Time and space have parted us more than you know. Yet I still reach out across that distance to the same wide-eyed girl who enjoyed our stories and our adventures and ask her to believe me once more as I speak of a wild tale that is more unbelievable than any of the stories we would share in your childhood. This wild tale truly dates back to decisions that were made long ago. But the action for us starts ten years ago in 1868 when I was not much older than you are now. When I resided in the Arizona territories, not too far from the backside of hell. _

_ …  _ ”


	2. Chapter One

Sharon Carter entered the Fort Grant Outpost on a not-so-wonderful day in 1868. And the teasing of the men who looked down on her was easy to ignore. She has grown accustomed to them lately. They laughed and mocked her and continued to drink their ales as the blonde made her way to Mr. Dix, who ran the outpost. She placed her bags upon the counter staring at the man. “ No more Ms. Carter. ”

Blue eyes flashed violently as she altered her stance in front of the man. Her dark eyebrows knit together. “ Is there a problem, Mister? ” She asked with anger clear in her southern drawl. 

The man laughed at the young woman. “ Yes, yes Ms. Carter there is a problem, you are a Goddamn loon. ” He had no respect for her. He would not pretend she ever had any of his respect. He did at one time have pity for the woman, but that pity was now long gone. “ I took all your money Carter, you ain’t got nothing else to offer me. And your tab, oh, your tab is high and it keeps on building itself up, now doesn’t it?I won’t have any more of it Ms. Carter, I won’t. ”

Sharon shook her head angrily. “I’ll pay, Mr. Dix, I swear it.” A promise she had made time and time again to the man. “ I saw a man, and he’s seen the cave now…” She was interrupted by the laughter of the men at the outpost. As frustrated as she already was, she tried her best to not let it show how they made her blood boil.

Mr. Dix interrupted her, and the laughing men. “ No! Sharon, no more. Not one more word. Stop with this nonsense about you silly little cave with gold ”

The men burst out laughing again. “ Oh, now, now, Mr. Dix. Show some respect! It’s the  _ evil spider _ cave of gold! ” Their snickering started up again, and the young blonde could only glare at them.

“You’re cut off Carter. Go home. I don’t want you here no more. ” Dix said.

Sharon was in no rush to leave. She stood there for a good while before the previously snickering and laughing men stood around her in a circle. She was not blind to the weapons the men carried on their person. They were trying to intimidate her, but they should know by now she did not scare easily. “ Now, I do believe, he done told ya to get on out of here, little girl. ”

She looked away from the men staring only at Mr. Dix. “I’ll leave when my bags are full.” Before then men had a chance to draw their weapons on her, Sharon took the first move. She reached for a metal disk hanging from the ceiling of the outpost, using it to knock the man to her right down as the disk hit his head. The man behind her, she kicked, taking him off guard, she punched the remaining man, before taking her gun from the holster and placing it against Mr. Dix’s cheek. She switched the gun to her right hand and cocked the gun, as her left hand went to her pocket. She pulled out a small bar of gold with a design of a spider engraved onto it. She tossed the piece at Mr. Dix. “ I found it two days ago Mr. Dix. This ought to cover my tab, and then some. I told you I’d pay. You should have trusted me. I keep my word. ” She said lowering the gun and leaning across the counter towards the man. She stood back placing distance between herself and the man, she put her gun back to his cheek. “ Go on, fill the bag. I expect everything on that list, in the bags Mr. Dix. ” She said pointing her free hand at the list. “ The first item is beans.”

The sound of footsteps caused the blonde woman’s head to turn away from the man who ran the outpost. Cavalrymen.  _ Shit _ . 

“Sharon Carter? Your presence is requested up at the Forte, I suggest you come peacefully. ” 

Sharon smirked, taking her gun away from Mr. Dix’s face. “Oh, do you now.” The blonde woman would have fought them too. She didn’t get the chance as a cavalryman snuck up beside her and knocked her out before she had the chance.

* * *

The blonde woke up to water being thrown upon her face. She coughed up water, and lots of it as she began to take in her surroundings. Looking around the room. Four men surrounded her. She sat in a chair, and there was two windows in front of her, and a door behind her. She would need a good distraction if she were to try and escape. It seems they got her now, she, at the moment could not think of an easy way out of this office. She stopped looking around the room as a man began speaking. Based on his uniform Sharon guessed him to be a Colonel. 

“ You are a difficult woman to find. Ms. Sharon Carter. ” The man paused. “Or should I say, Captain? That title was given to you. Well, to your husband, Steven Rogers? You did use your husband’s name and pretend to be him in the war, did you not?” Sharon looked down at the ground not wanting to talk to the man. Certainly not about her past. “You’re from Virginia, aren’t you Ms. Carter, but you didn’t fight for the confederates. You fought with the north. ” Sharon huffed at the man as he folded up paperwork on her. Was he just going to continue to tell her facts about herself? As if she didn’t already know about them. 

“ I am Colonel Mace, welcome to the Seventh Cavalry, Carter.” He bent down to be at her level and as he bent towards the woman who sat on the chair. She looked at him with angry eyes before butting her head up against him. She sure did like causing a scene. Her action left them both with bloody noses. She was going to take the shock of her action as a chance to escape before the men that circled her came towards her and handcuffed her and forced her back to sit in the seat behind the Colonel’s desk.

The Colonel now took this as his chance to stay farther away from the woman. “ They have you noted as an excellent horseman, and a fine swordsman, though of course that was before they knew you were a lady and not in fact your husband. ” Sharon looked from Mace to his men, and then to the glass window. She stood up from the seat suddenly and ran towards the window. She made it out, but once she hit the ground there were more cavalrymen surrounding her. Looks like she was not getting out of this one. 

They threw her into a jail cell and locked it so Mace could continue with their  _ pleasant little  _ chat.“People, even when they found out the truth about you, called you a natural-born fighter Ms. Carter. And in the eyes of Uncle Sam, that makes you a necessary defender to our territories. ”

“ No. ” She stated as she slowly began to stand up in the cramped little cell.

“We are up to our chinstraps Ms. Carter. We would not come to try to find you unless we were desperate.”

Sharon shook her head as her knuckles grabbed the bars of the jail cell tightly. “ I said no.  _ This _ isn’t my concern. ”

“It is your concern, folks around here being attacked and slain in their own homes!”

Sharon scuffed at the man. “  _ You _ started it. You are taking their land, their homes. They are only defending what they knew to be theirs. Maybe if you all kept yourselves from being so greedy, with your taking, and your taking, they’d stop.” She commented on her unpopular opinion for the time period. “ You started this, if you have a problem with it, you finish it, I’m not here to fight for people.”

“Well, aren’t you rather progressive and political? That’s a lot for a woman.” Sharon spat at that man for his comment. “If we get ourselves into another little war, how about you go fight with them, huh?”

“ I am not fighting any more wars, Sir. Not for you, not for them. I do not owe you, this country, or any good cause anything. I have already paid my price. And I have paid in full!” She argued, as her blue eyes fluttered to the two wedding bands around her ring finger on her left hand. Tears welled in her blue eyes. She shook her head before looking back up at the colonel.“So, do not go asking me to fight. Especially not when I know how yous feel, and how yous would treat a woman once she fought for you. Yous dug your grave, now you should lie in it! ”

The man hit her in her stomach. She knew it was due to her attitude. But she did not care. “ I’m finding it difficult to reconcile the person on this piece of paper with the one I'm looking at. Now, I suggest you find a horse and sense to accept my offer before I give into better judgment. ”

The woman scoffed at the man. “I’d rather die, than fight with you.” She paused. “Sir.”

* * *

Sharon Carter was seventeen years old when she married the  _ love of her life _ Steven Grant Rogers. His parents were poor Irish immigrants. He did not have a lot of money, not like her wealthy Virginian family. Steve was also a sickly boy, his health was hardly ever at a good spot. But she fell for his optimism, his smile, the way his blue eyes would look at her. The society around Sharon could not understand what led the young woman to marry a boy so sickly. A marriage that caused her to cut ties with her wealthy family. A marriage that led her to leave a poor life. Their lack of understanding is what led to trh rumors that spread like wildfire around Richmond. Rumors that were unbearable. The young couple would have moved as far from Richmond as they could if they had the money to leave that was. But with a baby on the way, they needed every penny they could get.

She was happy. She would not have changed a second of her life with Steve Rogers. Baby or no baby, she would have married the young man either way. She would have given up the fortune, she would have cut ties from her family, to be with him. The affluent, judgmental Virginians, would never have approved of the couple, even if they were older, even if they had waited, so their circumstances did not change the way their life would have turned out, it just sped up the inevitable. Sharon did not feel one ounce of shame when it came to her and her husband, and the little family they were expecting, why should she? The world around her should be the ones around them that should be ashamed. They certainly did not live perfect lives, so why should they have put themselves upon some pedestal as if they were so high above Steve and Sharon? Or any other human on this earth, even.

It was seven months after their wedding when Eleanor Sarah Rogers was welcomed to the world. She was a rather large baby, which came as a shock to both Sharon and her husband. They had both feared that the little blonde girl would inherit her father’s poor health. But they got lucky.

Ellie was three years old when Sharon had heard that rumors of the north needing more soldiers to win the war. And Sharon got an awfully ambitious idea in her head. The little blonde girl was napping on her parent's bed as Sharon and Steve were washing their dishes from their dinner earlier that night. “ The North needs more soldiers…” The twenty-year-old woman said softly to her husband. “ Peggy sent me a letter that Gabe was allowed to join the cause... ”

Gabriel Jones was Peggy’s husband, in every way but the legal sense. Sharon was not the only Carter sibling who did what their southerner neighbors would call wrong. Although, Peggy and Gabe’s life and their love were viewed as a danger. As horrible as that was. Even up north, people would likely look at them the wrong way, and do them harm. There was not a safe place for them, not in America at least. And Sharon wished for an America that was truly free for everyone.

“ She must be worried for him. ” Steve stated quietly looking over at his wife. “ Maybe, I should take a trip up North. I could-”

“Steven, that isn’t what I’m saying. You and I both know, you go up there, they will take one look at you and turn you away. It isn’t fair, it isn’t right but it’s true. ” She continued to scrub at her dish before passing it to her husband for him to dry. 

“Well, then what are you trying to get at Sharon? If they need more people to help win this war and give people their freedom, shouldn’t I at least try going up north and try to join the fight? It is the least I could do for them. For the betterment of the country. ” He didn’t dry the dish she handed him, he just stared at her.

Sharon frowned, turning around to look him in the eye. “ I am not saying you should go. I-I think I should go. ”

Steve was silent. She didn’t like the look her husband was giving her. “You’re gonna get yourself killed.” His voice was a harsh whisper as he put the half-dried plate on the counter. But it was clear to her that her husband was terrified at the idea.

“Well, isn’t that hypocritical, like if you were the one to go, you wouldn’t end up harmed.” Sharon argued, placing her hands on her hips.

“We are progressive people Sharon, but the world around us is harsh and cruel, they would never let a woman on the battlefield. They wouldn’t let her fight for her country, not now. We know these people, they won’t treat you as their equal, not in our world.”

“ I wouldn’t be going as a woman. And I wouldn’t be going as myself.” Sharon said softly.

“No.” He shook his head. “Sharon, they will kill you if they find out the truth, if the war doesn’t kill you itself.”

“Then, then, they won’t find out the truth.” Sharon gathered her long blonde hair behind her holding it tight. She scowled slightly. “I, Steven Grant Rogers, am offering my service.” And just like that the southern accent was gone and replaced with a low voice and a hint of an Irish accent. She dropped her hair. “ I’ll admit the accent needs some work. I’ll have to chop my hair and bind. But women have gotten away with going to war before. Steve, I could do this. I could help them.”

The small blonde man looked away from his wife and looked towards their sleeping daughter. “And what about Ellie? She needs her mother. She needs both parents. With my health, we never know how long she may have me? If you die out there, and she'll eventually wind up an orphan. Do you want that for her?”

Sharon pointed her finger at Steve. “ Don’t do that, don’t use her, or your health against me. That is not fair. You wouldn’t bring up your health like that unless you knew that this was a battle you were losing. The doctor said that you are in a good state right now. You're in the best state you’ve been in since we were kids...”

Steve looked down. “ Sharon, I don’t want to lose you.”

She took a step forward towards her husband, she placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up at her. “Then you won’t lose me. I will make it back to you both. ”

Steve was silent before he nodded his head. “When do you plan on leaving?” 

Sharon took a step back from her husband. “As soon as I can. I am going to meet with Peggy to tell her my plan, so she can cover for me, and so you can say I’m with my sister up north if anyone around here begins to ask about me. I’m gonna need your papers so that when I get up there, the people can believe that I’m you.”

“It’s all so risky.”

“I know. But fighting for what is right, fighting for a better future, isn’t that worth the risk?”

She had left for the North two days later, she chopped her hair, and from then on pretended to be her husband. The only contact she would have with her husband for the next two years would be through letters. Letters she would send to Peggy, and then have Peggy forward to Steve. She didn’t know she would never see her husband or her daughter face to face again. She was twenty-three years old when she became a mother without a child and a wife without a husband.

* * *

The twenty-five year old woke from a nightmare to find herself still in the cell when night had finally fallen. Sharon looked down at her finger, tears in her blue eyes, thinking back to her late husband, and child. The rings were the only thing she had left, besides the memories and the nightmares. Yes, she had certainly paid her price, she didn’t owe the world a thing. 

What she needed to do was get the hell out of here and then get her gold. She needed to get filthy rich and live the rest of her life alone, with more money than she needed, and enough going on around her to forget the pain that came along with the loss of her family.

The twenty-five-year-old was not impressed with the man who sat keeping watch of her. He sat eating his soup. It seemed he thought as long as she was behind bars, that she would not be troublesome. It was a foolish thought. But these men often underestimated the value of a woman. “ Whatcha eatin’ soldier? ” Sharon asked, placing a soft smirk on her lips, hoping the man would bite. “ You wouldn’t mind sharin’ would ya? I haven’t had anythin’ to eat since yesterday. It would be awfully nice of ya if you shared some of that. I’d be mighty grateful. ”

The man bit on the trap she was setting. Walking over his way with the bowl in his hands. She smiled. It seemed she was still good at playing pretend. As he offered her a spoonful, Sharon grabbed his arm pulling him quickly towards the bar of the cell. The force of his head hitting the bars was enough to knock him out. She bent down to where he laid slump on the floor, she reached her arm between the cell bars, and took his keys, so she could taste that sweet taste of freedom. Once out of confinement, Carter took the man’s gun and his coat for cover and protection. She made her way to the stables. Taken the horse that, figuratively, had Mace’s name written all over it. She saddled up, and went in the direction of her, how did the man say it earlier? Yes. Her evil-spider cave of gold. That is where she went.

She hadn’t gotten far when the cavalryman started to come after her riding the rest of the horses. But she was confident enough on her lead, that she was sure even with the open grounds of the Arizona territory, she would be able to get to the caves and the mountains, and lose them. It was dark enough, and the caves were repetitive enough that she liked her chances against the men. She encouraged the horse to go faster, and once she was deep enough in the mountainous area, she hopped off, and ran on foot, as fast as she could. She hid in a cave till morning, she stayed up all night, gun loaded and ready to defend herself if any of the men were to find her. She listened for them all night, but none of them made it her way.

When the sun began to rise she crawled out of the little cave and made her way searching for the spider that would tell her she finally made it. 

* * *

The sun had not been out but twenty minutes when she came across the same spider that had been engraved on the gold she had tossed to Mr. Dix earlier the other day. She let out a gentle laugh and shook her head as she climbed her way up to the cave just below the symbol on the Arizonian mountain. She entered the cave, the gun now tucked in her holster. Her left hand grazed the wall of the cave, enjoying the feel of the mountain’s features on the tips of her fingers as she traveled deeper within it. 

The sunlight only lit so much of the cave. She was grateful that she kept matches in her pockets when the cave was starting to get too dark for her liking. Carter struck a match and allowed herself to laugh again as she noticed the gold that coated the cave wall above her. “Well, I’ll be damned.  _ Gold _ .”

The moment of peace and joy was not present long. Sharon could hear someone or something walking on the cold stone of the cave floor. Small pebbles skidded across the ground as Sharon turned her back to the entrance of the cave, putting her arms out in front of her to stop the strangely dressed man with the shining knife from attacking her. The man must have been hiding somewhere in the cave because there was no way he snuck in from behind her that fast. Sharon blocked the man as he tried to stab her with the glowing blue knife multiple times and eventually threw the man to the ground. Her blue eyes widened as the man somehow threw her back against the cave wall, without even touching her. It hurt like a son of a bitch. Sharon let out deep and heavy breaths as she took her gun from the holster and shot the man before he could get to her and stab her.

The man-like creature, which she will later discover to be a _ Thern _ mumbled where it laid, and Sharon went to its side, kicked the knife far from its hand, as she kept the gun trained on it. There was a medallion glowing blue in their hand as the creature mumbled. She took the medallion from it and held it in her right hand. She couldn’t make out what he was saying. She leaned towards the creature as it whispered in her ear. “ _ Barsoom _ .”

She pulled away from him. Looking down at the medallion as it glowed. “Barsoom.” She repeated as the medallion’s blue glow transformed to project an image of the stars and the planets. Sharon felt a force pulling her to lie down on the cold cave floor. Blue light consumed her, her eyes forced shut, and she was out.


End file.
